


A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out

by CassandraPressman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Child Death, Domestic Violence, Episode: s02e01 Damned If You Do..., Knives, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraPressman/pseuds/CassandraPressman
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly present, a picturesque score of passing fantasy.akaEdward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot falling in love to the tune of ‘A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out’ by Panic at the Disco
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out

I am always found  between  strangers and I will never be amongst friends. 

What am I? 

An Introduction

??????????????????

When you have a job at the GCPD, work is never a dull moment.

Well it shouldn’t be boring.

But it is.

Edward Nygma found work at the GCPD to be rather tedious as late.

Things have been pretty calm. So with the bit of free time he has while on the clock, he makes use of the materials and information at his disposal.

Right now, he was waiting for the results of his new thesis (which he was doubtful of but he’s got time). Which lead him to his current upmost interesting task of... finding something to solve his boredom. He shifted his interest towards the radio they have in the forensics lab. Flicking through the channels to see what he could find. Something in Polish caught his ear but the static and the poor signal made him loose the frequency.

Work wasn’t intellectually stimulating enough. Not anymore. It used to be.

Though Edward has gone through quite a change recently.

??????????????????

Ever since he could remember (and he can remember a lot), there was always another voice. Another person. Someone who looked like him, sounded like him. But that someone wasn’t Edward Nygma. He was a different person completely.

When Ed was younger, he didn’t mind ‘The Other Boy’ so much. He wasn’t a popular kid in school and that other person meant that he had a friend. Someone he could talk to, someone who was always with him. Mom and dad would laugh at his imagination and would called him cute because of his imaginary friend. Ed wasn’t stupid, he could tell that his parents couldn’t see ‘The Other Boy’. No one could see him. As he grew older, he could tell his parents laughs were more and more concerned laughs than genuine.

As he grew up alongside ‘The Other Boy’, he became more cynical. Whispering things into Edwards ear. He told him to do little things. He stole Myrtle’s toy and put it in Cole’s cubby. Cole was a bully to Edward. He called him names, hit him, made him cry. So in order to return the favour, Edward (with the help of ‘The Other Boy’) bullied Cole. They got him out of the school in a month. Though the social hierarchy must be enforced because Cole was quickly replaced. Then his replacement was replaced. Edward and his friend kept it going.

Bad things happen to bad people, Edward would tell himself. One of the first lessons he had in school was to treat others the way you wish to be treated. So Edward and ‘The Other Boy’ were merely returning the favour. Right? So that made it okay, because the bullies deserve it.

The petty little things ‘The Other Boy’ would whisper into Edward’s ear became heavier and more sinister.

(His parents turned more sinister too.)

??????????????????

At some point (around when he was 7 years old) mom and dad turned into Mother and Father.

Unlike dad, Father was always angry. He came back from work as a Lawyer and he would yell like he was still in a court room, like you were the accused. Everything turned into a large drawn out debate with Father, and he always won.

He wasn’t always violent, but he sometimes was. Only once a month or so, Father would have a hard day at work and then Mother would forget to clean the windows or something like that. He would loose it. He would hit mother and sometimes Edward too. Though he would realize what he’d done and give a curt apology for his actions.

(The violence became more and more frequently but Father never hurt him or Mother too badly)

Mother had a lot on her back with her job and all the housework. She would scream at Edward to stop being worthless and help her get everything perfect for when Father came home. Edward would always help for fear of what would happen to him and Mother if he didn’t.

Eventually, the situation got to Mother and she got fired from her receptionist job because she tried to exchange sexual favours in order for a pay raise. She got to her feet quickly and refused to cry.

The day after she got fired, she got dressed up for her new “waitressing” job. 

Edward had commented on the diners odd hours of the night and the uniform. Mother would just change the subject.

While Mother was out “waitressing”, Father would bring around his female “friends”. Neither Edward nor ‘The Other Boy’ really liked Father’s “friends”.

Mother and Father’s marriage was falling in on itself as it had been for years. There was no love between them. The sole reason they were still together, was out of duty and sheer stubbornness. So they did what every couple in a failing marriage does, they decided to have another child.

??????????????????

Edward and ‘The Other Boy’ were 13 when the world was introduced to Elizabeth Nashton.

Things were going fine, for a while. Mother stopped working and found an actual waitressing job and Father stopped being so angry and bringing his “friends” around.

Then Edward fucked up.

??????????????????

It was a nice evening.

Edward was setting the table for dinner. Mom had just took the casserole out of the oven and placed it on plates then she was taking care of Elizabeth. ‘The Other Boy’ watched on from the living room. Snow fell softly outside as the sun was setting. The fireplace was roaring with life. For the first times in a long time, Edward was completely happy about his home life. His family wasn’t falling apart for once and their structure was seemingly stable. Edward grinned as he heard the sound of dad closing the car door. Recent report card grades were good and he couldn’t wait to share it with mom and dad. They were in the dining room when the front door slammed shut. The smile falling off his face. He schooled his expression into a neutral one like ‘The Other Boy’ taught him to.

It wasn’t dad who walked into the room, but instead it was Father.

“Edward,” Father spoke. His tone pretended to be light but the weight of his voice showed. “Do you by any chance remember the time when I told you to turn off lights in rooms you aren’t in?”

“Y-yes, I do recall that conversation Father.”

“Do you remember why, why we need to turn off lights to rooms we aren’t using?”

“Because... because it costs more money and we need to save money.”

“Correct,” Father paced the length of the table. “So why pray tell, are all the lights on upstairs?”

“I must’ve forgot.”

“No,” Father said calmly. “You are a smart kid and you don’t forget things”

“I’m sorry Sir-” Edward started but Father cut him off.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it! You must be doing this on purpose!”

Father paced around the room like he would in a court room. Mom was gone and Mother was in her place. She held Elizabeth close to her, attempting to shield her from Father’s rage.

“Do you want us to live on the streets?! For us to starve!”

“No...”

“Then why do you waste our hard earned money you useless kid!”

“Father I-“

“Shut Up!”

Elizabeth started crying.

“Edward?” Father asked. “Do you want my family to suffer? DO YOU WANT ELIZABETH TO SUFFER? DON’t YOU SEE THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”

What happens next is a bit of a blur to Edward.

He knows Father was yelling...

He knows Father was getting closer to Mother...

He knows Father grabbed Elizabeth...

He knows Elizabeth stopped crying...........

Everyone is born with me.

In death, most have lost me.

I’m easily taken.

I can never be exchanged.

What am I?

Innocence.

Elizabeth was 11 months old when she left the world in Father’s arms.

But Father didn’t mean to do it, he just had a bad day at work and an ungrateful son.

They were all there. Father still holding on to Elizabeth, muttering to himself that it was Edward’s fault. Mother looking at her feet, a blank expression on her face. Edward still sitting at the table, looking at where Elizabeth was only seconds ago, casserole still fresh from the oven in front of him.

Then there was ‘The Other Boy’. He was in the entryway of the kitchen, glaring daggers at Father. Until he suddenly walked away.

Edward had no idea how long they stayed there in the kitchen, silently thinking. It felt like hours they stayed when it was at most 20 minutes.

The casserole in front of Edward was no longer hot when Father announce that he was going to put Elizabeth to bed and that him and Mother would be retiring early that night.

Father carried the corpse of his baby sister away and Mother followed, not even glancing at her son.

Edward was alone.

He sat there until he heard his parents door shut.

Edward decided to skip dinner tonight. He turned off the lights and walked to his room, careful of the creaky floorboards. It was completely dark by the time he reached his room. Edward tried not to think about Elizabeth because if he did, he would start to cry and if Father heard him, well anything could happen to him.

He sat on his bed and looked outside. The snow still softly falling, undisturbed by the event that were happening in the building.

Edward didn’t sleep that night. He muffled his cries into his sweater and watched the snowfall to calm himself down.

Eventually the sun rose and made the freshly fallen snow glitter.

Edward had stopped crying for about an hour now. It was time to make himself presentable. He opened the window and grabbed some snow that was on the sill. The cold should reduce the swelling and redness of the eyes. The coldness of the snow contrasting the heat of last night. Edward grabbed more snow and placed it on the nape of his neck. That should reduce his body temperature. Edward changed into clothes for school. His backpack ready for a quick run out the door. He was in the mood to walk to school this morning.

For once Edward was thankful no one at school payed him any attention.

??????????????????

The official story was that Elizabeth Nashton had passed away due to lack of oxygen reaching her lungs because of a preexisting condition at birth. Father had forged the right documents and paid the right people off. As long as no one saw the body, no one would have any reason to suspect anything different.

Mother and Father played the role of grieving parents. Edward was shut in his room for a month. Time went on and Mother and Father went on. Elizabeth was not to be spoken of.

That December night, when the snow fell softly and the smell of casserole filled the home. That night was the death of a family. The death of mom, dad, and Elizabeth.

Perhaps, Edward thought, Elizabeth is better off now.

??????????????????

Edward Nashton attended Gotham High School next September. Mother and Father went back to their old habits. Not caring about each other nor their son. They both blame Edward for the death of their daughter.

Along with the autumn breeze, ‘The Other Boy’ came back. The burning anger last seen in his eyes replaced by something colder.

High School was full of idiots who think they can treat him like shit but Edward endured.

‘The Other Boy’ didn’t talk much at the beginning. Not as much as he used to.

In October, ‘The Other Boy’ seemed to have found his voice again. Helping him teach the imbeciles a lesson. Telling him what he should say, what he should do. The kids in school never got away with anything. When Brad the football player said something to him, the police may have found some cocaine in his locker the next week. When Bailey started spreading rumours about him, the principal may have found that weeks biology project decaying in her locker.

Nothing would ever got traced back to Edward thanks to ‘The Other Boy’ ideas.

What Edward didn’t notice was that ‘The Other Boy’ seemed to have different plans.

??????????????????

The anniversary was approaching.

Edward knew nothing good would come of it. He knew beforehand that some shit would go down.

It was still hard to prepare for it.

Edward stayed out later than usual. Waiting to be at home only when he had to. ‘The Other Boy’ hadn’t said a word, but it wasn’t too surprising. It was a clear day. The sun shining brightly, soon to set. How could the day be so nice while Ed had to face his nightmares.

Edward walked up the driveway to the building he lived in. Father wouldn’t be too far behind him. He ran up the stairs to his room so Mother wouldn’t talk to him. Then he could have a moment to collect himself.

Father entered the building about 5 minutes after Edward had arrived.

He let out a long sigh.

Show time.

As he descended the stairs, an odd sort of calm washed over him. He looked over his shoulder where ‘The Other Boy’ was mere seconds ago and found nothing. What was even more odd was that the calm persisted even through Father screaming at Mother as the smell of smoke filled the building.

Edward took his seat at the table. The same seat he always took. The same seat where he’d watch the life leave his sisters body.

He should be panicking, or crying, or feeling something but he didn’t. He felt calm in his seat, an empty plate in front of him along with a glass and utensils.

They were going to have chicken that night.

However that seemed to have changed as Mother appears to have burnt the chicken and Father didn’t like that.

Father didn’t like many things.

Edward’s state of calmness was unwavering. Even as Father got a hold on a knife. Even as Mother pressed back to the cupboard, tilting her head to the side as she screamed for him to stop. Even as Father shoves the knife into her open mouth and through her cheek, screaming for her to shut up.

The knife was stuck through her cheek and had her pinned to the wall. The knife cutting her lip and the corner of her mouth.

Edward felt as though the mouth is kind of a dumb place to stab someone. Well out of all places Father could’ve gone for, it just was just kind of dumb.

Father was kind of dumb. Instead of taking the knife out of her mouth, he started grabbing more knifes from the block. He started pinning Mother to the wall seemingly forgetting his audience.

Wrist.

Wrist.

Shoulder.

Shoulder.

Hip.

Knee.

At that point he’d run out of sharp knives so he had opened up the utensil drawer and started using butter knives. They took a bit more to stab Mother with and to pin her to the wood, but Father managed.

Edward wasn’t sure exactly when Mother had died. After the fifth butter knife (which had been driven through her right ankle), it was obvious that she had already took her last breath

Father kept going.

After he used up the butter knives, forks were used.

Edward didn’t realize he was stood up and walking until suddenly he was stood over his father who was driving a fork into Mother’s calf.

Father must’ve forgotten the utensils at the table because somehow Edward had another knife.

Before anything could happen, Father must’ve heard Edward approaching, fork at the ready. That was unexpected.

“It’s your fault,” Father said quietly.

Edward was then stabbed on his upper left thigh.

That surprised Edward.

Surprised him enough that Father was able to yank the knife out from his hand and... well, into his hand.

Father stabbed his hand.

Good thing for him, was that his father was an idiot.

“It’s your fault!” Father screamed.

Edward didn’t care.

Everyone is born with me.

In death most have lost me.

I’m easily stolen.

I can never be exchanged.

What am I?

Innocence.

Edward Nashton lost his innocence at age 14.

There was now a knife in Father’s chest, Father still has his hand on the handlez Edward simple just grabbed the hand holding the knife.

The knife was now where Fathers heart was. He knew because it was still slowly beating against the cool steel of the knife.

Edward decided it was time to start slashing.

He didn’t realize but he ended up drawing a question mark into Father. After drawing a circle into his gut, Edward felt the life finally leave Father.

And it felt good.

After the slashing, Edward seemed to kind of wake up from a sort of daze.

Suddenly he was in a smoky room, fire detector blaring. Father dead at his feet, Mother pinned to the wall at Fathers hand.

Maybe it’s time for Edward Nashton to die as well....

??????????????????

Edward watched from the nearby woods as the Firefighters arrived. They got there first as they assumed there was a fire. Though they were extremely unprepared for the bloody mess inside. The knife still in Father’s hand. Neighbours realized something was wrong as the sirens showed up. The flashing red lights colouring their faces.

Then came blue lights.

The sun had just fallen and the sky was clear. You could see the stars.

The world would never see Edward Nashton again.

??????????????????

Edward found the art of squatting to be pretty easy. There were always some dumb people who were going on vacation.

Edward Nashton (age 14) was announced dead a week after the incident.

The Nashton Family was no more.

The Media was having a field day.

His father’s notes were leaked to the media by someone who stole them for the police. From the notes they got a story.

Edward Nashton was jealous of the attention Elizabeth Nashton had gained. Countless stories of a sociopath child in the notes. A year ago, Edward had killed Elizabeth and held the family hostage. It was Edward who had hurt Mother and himself, not Father.

Father planned to kill him that day according to the notes.

Though that plan was forgotten about.

Father, mad with grief, planned Edward Nashton. Edward was painted as a sociopath who had killed Elizabeth with his bare hands. Mother was killed afterward as she defended her horrible son. Then afterward, Father had killed himself.

Said horrible son was badly injured, though they couldn’t exactly tell how injured he was because of the amount of blood. They said that there was no way a 14 year old boy would be able to survive the cold weather and serious injuries with no help.

He wasn’t injured that badly.

That doesn’t matter.

For now he had to wait for the flashing lights of it all to calm down. He would have to squat in vacationers houses and whatnot until he felt it was safe for a boy with memory issues to show up at an orphanage.

Edward (wait no not Edward, Edward was dead, he needs a new name) was now having thoughts about that night. About the apathy he had felt as he watch Father stab Mother over and over again. About the joy he felt as Father died by his hands.

Edward recognizes that those thoughts and feelings were bad. That the other boy was bad. So he decided then and there that he would work to right all his wrongs. To do right in the name of his sister who he had wronged.

??????????????????

‘Elijah Menelaus’ was found in August of that year. The 15 year old boy has amnesia. And there were no questions raised about Edward Nashton.

People had forgotten.

‘Eli’ lived in an Orphanage for the next 4 years. No one wanted to adopt an older kid.

The name he made up was a bit of a hint to his identity.

Elijah was able to resurrect others through the power given to him by Yahweh.

Menelaus (which means ‘rage of the people’) was a Mycenaean King who was a central player in the Trojan War. He was thought to have been immortal, even though he had never died in the first place.

He was still alive. He survived because he didn’t focus on Mother and Father and the torture of his life. His attention directed elsewhere.

I never was, I am always to be.

No one will ever see me.

What am I?

The future.

??????????????????

Elijah Menelaus disappeared on his (made up) 18th birthday.

Edward Nygma took his place.

Edward graduated high school and university and then he was quickly off to work towards his career.

Working at the GCPD was like he was back at school. There are the idiots who thought they could treat him badly. ‘The Other Boy’ (who was more so a man now) tried to whisper in his ear again. Ed wouldn’t let him. Well..... he listened to him when the M.E. was being a bitch.

One highlight of his job was Ms. Kringle. She was nice and kind unlike most of his colleagues. Ed started to have a bit of a crush on her.

Until Oswald Cobblepot.

??????????????????

It was a usual day that the GCPD. Detective Gordon was yelling and it seemed like he was about to be arrested by the MCU detectives (not that they would be able to get far with that). It seemed like they were accusing Detective Gordon of murder.

Interesting.

Then suddenly a man had entered the room.

??????????????????

Edward hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the man since.

Oswald Cobblepot. What a unique name.

He had attempted to learn more about Mr. Cobblepot the next time he wandered into the GCPD. Though Mr. Cobblepot didn’t seem to enjoy his company too much (note to self, don’t tell him more penguin facts).

After observing Detective Gordon and Mr. Cobblepot’s exchange he observed the detective throwing away a piece of paper he was just given.

Too curious, Edward immediately went to go see what Detective Gordon has rejected.

It seemed like Mr. Cobblepot was now in charge of a club.

Edward had debated on going but decided ultimately that crashing the event was probably not going to be appreciated.

??????????????????

Officer Tom Dougherty seemed to be hurting Ms. Kringle.

She deserves better.

So Edward decided it was time to listen to ‘The Other Man’ again. He may not like his methods, but he does give good results.

??????????????????

That’s enough reminiscing. The tests were done and of course they were inconclusive.

And now he was off the clock so he doesn’t have to pretend to care any more.

Apparently Jim Gordon apparently has been fired today. Now how long is that gonna last?

What is Ed to do about his employment problem?

Neither him nor ‘The Other Man’ could stay sane and keep up with the mundanity of it all.

What kind of career does he want? And who could help him? What steps does he have to take to get out of this job?

A name pops into his head.

Ed fishes a crumpled up card from his desk as he finishes packing up for the day.

Step #1. Drink


End file.
